To Be One With You
by Andi.Elric
Summary: Ichiru's just heard he can't be a hunter with Zero. He snaps, knowing Zero will always be the favored one over him. Zero does his best to comfort him, but that takes a turn. (YAOI, TWINCEST! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!)


_**Heya guys! Here is my first yaoi, which also happens to be my first twincest. If you don't like, don't read. YE BE WARNED!**_

_**Now that that is out of the way... I did t**__**his as a request for esmeralda kitty cat after reading my Ichiru one shot on here called "To Be With You". Which reminds me, if you want a request, let me know I can try! So esmeralda kitty cat wanted an angsty Zero X Ichiru moment where Ichiru just found out he couldn't be with Zero like he wanted and then he gets mad at Zero. After that, it gets all angsty. Well, I hope it's angsty enough for ya!**_

_**Songs: "Push" by Enrique Iglesias  
"Move Your Body" by My Darkest Days  
"Animals" by Nickelback  
"California King" by Rihanna (There are parts of this song that just seemed to fit these two!)**_

* * *

I crept down stairs from my room where I left Zero sleeping. Or at least I was sure he was asleep. Some thing from somewhere deep down told me I needed to hear something. If I was caught, I was going to fake the excuse of needing water and didn't want to bother Zero with it. That excuse usually worked when I was caught walking around the house so late at night.

"We need to talk about Ichiru," I heard my father's voice as I reached the living room door where the only light in the house was coming from.

I heard Mother give an audible sigh. Had they talked about me before? "I know we need to. Toga mentioned something, I thought he had with you too."

Mother had light brown hair while Father had white hair like Zero and me. Well, my twin brother and I inherited the hair and eyes from our father. Spitting images and Zero and I were going to be better than him.

"He did, and he's right." Father sounded so disappointed. I knew it was because of me.

Mother sighed again, wrapping her arms around Father from behind as he sat on our couch in the living room. "I'm thinking the same thing. Zero's abilities as a hunter are far greater than Ichiru's." Father hugged Mother, turning in the couch to at least partially face her. "They both want to stay together, but..."

"But in the end, they'd have to be separated," Father finished for her.

My heart sank. That couldn't happen! I want to be with Zero! Zero's my other half! We make each other stronger. I feel better when I am around Zero.

"But Ichiru loves his brother," Mother chimed in.

Father sighed, taking that little tid-bit into account. "And Zero loves Ichiru but we both know Ichiru could only hinder his brother from becoming a strong vampire hunter."

Is that all they fucking care about? Zero and his amazing ability to sense vampires. Even Master was proud of his star student. No one cared about me. Only Zero. Damn Zero!

I went back up stairs, pissed off. Those people who I am supposed to call my parents didn't love me at all, but the gifted child: Zero. I knew Mother and Father couldn't hear our doors from the other side of the house where they were. So when I reached my room, where my _brother _was sleeping, I nearly slammed the door, causing him to wake up.

"I-Ichiru?" Zero asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, sitting up from where he was once sleeping peacefully.

"Damn you!" I cried with a sharpened tone. "Why does it always have to be you?"

Zero looked confused. Why was he the confused one? I thought Zero knew everything. Was he an idiot just like Master inwardly calls me? I growled lowly and walked to him as he got out of bed. We faced each other. I stared at my stronger, healthier mirrored image while he stared at what he could have been. I tackled him onto our bed, pounding my fists into his chest.

"I hate you! You're always casting a shadow I can't rise up against!" I cried as I continued to beat my brother.

Zero took it, listening to everything as he tried to grab my wrists to stop me from hitting him more. He sat up, making me slide down his torso and onto his lap. "Ichiru," he said softly, soothingly. He was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't going to work this time.

I tried harder to hit him. I wanted him to feel the same rejection and pain I felt. He was the favorite among everyone, and then there was me. I was the weak one. The one people pushed aside to make way for Zero.

"Ichiru." His voice was firmer and louder than the whisper he gave me the first time.

I didn't stop, feeling hot tears of frustration pooling in my eyes. I kept hitting him in the sides; he wasn't letting me hit him in the chest anymore. I shut my eyes, trying to push back the stinging tears. Before I knew it, I felt the tears escape as the voices in my head of Master and my parents swirled in my head about me not becoming a hunter. Soon after that, I was clutching Zero's pajama shirt, crying onto his shoulder.

"I hate you. I hate you so much," I sobbed as I bowed my head.

After a bit more crying uncontrolably, I felt Zero push me back onto the mattress of the bed with his lips on mine. His hands were still clasped around my wrists and pressing them to the bedding and mattress. I widened my eyes in shock. My twin brother was kissing me!

I stared at him with a shallow breath as Zero pulled away from me. "Are you done?"

I continued to stare at the mirror image of myself, and the younger version of my father. I must've looked confused because Zero smiled softly. "Ichiru, you don't hate me. You couldn't if you tried."

"Yes, I can!"

Zero shook his head, kissing my forehead. "No, you can't. If you hated me, then you'd be alone in the world." He paused, letting his words sink into my mind. He wiped tears from my eyes and intertwined his fingers with mine, pulling my arm above my head. "Besides, we both know that I love you no matter what."

I blushed, feeling the hot crimson paint my cheeks and my heart speed up. I lifted myself from our bed and hugged him, gripping his shirt into my fist. "Sorry, Zero," I whispered.

He smiled, pulling me from his body. Once again, our lips met, sending a fiery heat through my body and ending in my core. I gripped Zero's shirt more noticing how everything within my body screamed how it felt so right, but how my mind was arguing that I shouldn't have these feelings, these thoughts, about my own brother. Much less my twin.

Before I could catch myself, I began to kiss Zero back passionately, trying to undo his buttons at the same time. I wanted to be closer to Zero. Closer than we've been before despite what my mind was telling me. Zero broke our kiss to kiss down my neck, gently sucking the new skin as he peeled back my collar, pulling apart a couple buttons in the process. I let out a small moan of want as the fire deep within me lit up more.

"Mmm...Zero..." I uttered wantingly as I tried to catch a descent breath as Zero undid the buttons to my pajama shirt and kissed the new skin as he exposed my chest and stomach. I didn't know why, but I wanted more. "Zero," I moaned again, "more."

I gripped the blankets and sheets that were under my palms as Zero gently sucked my skin under my ribs, placing small marks that would easily be hidden with a shirt. Always careful, my Zero is. When he started kissing my lips again, I took the time to start unbuttoning his pajama shirt, or at least finish. I peeled back his shirt as he pulled off mine, letting it pool beside us on the mattress. It was me who broke our kiss to kiss down his neck and try to strategically place my own marks on Zero's flawless skin.

I heard Zero moan quietly against me, gripping my pajama bottoms as I pinned him to the bed like he'd done to me just minutes before. I smiled to myself knowing that I was the one causing Zero to moan like that. I kept going, kissing new skin and tracing my fingertips down his torso, making his skin rise and him involuntarily move into my touch, causing me to smile more.

Yes, I thought, I am making Zero want more.

Zero whimpered a little when I stopped. "Ichiru," Zero said as I straddled my brother and took in his shirtless form.

I've seen him shirtless so many times before that I've lost count. But seeing him like this, his arms sprawled out and his fists full of our blankets and sheets. I tilted my head in pleasure at seeing my older twin looking helpless. I felt like the dominant one for the first time in my life.

I relished in the feeling as I kissed him again, my tongue licking his lower lip not asking for entrance but getting it whether he was willing or not. I explored my brother's wet cavern, taking in everything it had to offer. I brushed over his sensitive areas multipile times just to hear his music-like moans. I felt his tongue soon mingle with mine in an erotic dance only we knew. Zero stared at me with half-open eyes when we parted for air.

"Zero," I said quietly and sweetly as I traced various shapes onto his bare chest. "You know how they say twins are just reincarnated, star-crossed lovers?"

Zero wordlessly nodded.

I leaned close to the shell of his ear, letting my breath hit his skin. I could feel him shiver under me. "I think we were Romeo and Juliet," I wispered breathily into his hear.

In response, Zero shivered under me once again. God, how I loved being the one being calling the shots! I kissed him again as my fingertips ghosted down his pale stomach and to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. I wanted him, and I wanted him now! Zero let out a low moan bucked his hips up in reaction as I dipped my fingertips into both waistbands of his boxers and pajama bottoms.

"I-Ichiru..." Zero managed before his voice faded into another low moan as I dipped my fingers in further.

I smirked. "What is it, Zero?" I asked as sweetly and innocently as I could.

I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down because Zero had changed positions with him on top, locking his lips with mine as he started to tug down my pajama bottoms with no remorse or anything. I lifted my hips just enough to get them off, glad he and I were on the same page. Zero sucked the skin at my hips, only moving the waistband of my boxers enough to give him more room. It was like he was completely ignoring the aching need just inches below where he decided to leave hickeys on my hips.

"Z-Zero," I whined through a moan as he decided to lick a new place along my hips.

It was like he read my mind because his fingers, still inside the waistband of my boxers, gripped the thin cloth keeping me from being as naked as the day I was born and started to drag them down my hips, past my aching need and down my legs, past my ankles. Finally, I felt them leave my body completely and be tossed somewhere close just in case we were to be caught by Mother or Father.

I lifted my body toward my other half, kissing his neck as he sucked my shoulder. Puberty is a bitch, especially for vampire hunters. Not only does it seem worse than regular people, but it comes a couple years earlier no matter the gender. Zero and I started going through that change at eleven. For a year, we've done nothing but jerk off in the bathroom in some attempt to fulfill this new need dwelling within us. Like it ever fucking worked for me; I was pretty sure the same could be said for Zero as well.

"Ichiru," Zero breathed into my shoulder, "are you sure about this?"

Leave it to my big brother to worry now.

"Yes," I breathed back, feeling my need ache more than before. "Yes, I'm sure, Zero."

Zero gently laid me back down, careful of the backboard and kissed me again as I started to pull down both his pajama pants and boxers. I stared at the sight before me. Zero was getting as much pleasure as I was out of this. I couldn't help but to smile at the sight. I leaned up and kissed him again as he carefully laid on top of me like I was going to break. Our hips were like perfect puzzle pieces, fitting together seemlessly. His upper half hovered over me. The fire in deep within me found more fuel, lighting up more, causing me to moan.

Zero lifted his hips a little, looking into my eyes with the same question. I nodded to him as he gently started to stroke my need, letting the drippings slide onto his hand I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head in bliss and ecstasy. I could hear myself beg Zero for more. I let out a whimper when he stopped just before my release.

"Easy there, Ichiru," Zero said easily. He leaned in close to the shell of my ear, whispering in the same breathy tone as I gave him just a little bit earlier. "I'm not going anywhere."

I shuddered at his silky, husky voice as his fingers gently toyed with my tight entrance. I tensed up when I felt a single finger pry into it. I drew in a hasty, sharp breath from the pain. Zero's head was right next to mine.

"Just relax, if you tense up anymore, it'll hurt more."

I nodded, trying to relax. If Zero kept talking, all relaxation would come to me and I would be alright. I always felt more soothed when Zero talked to me. As I felt my muscles slowly relax, Zero started to search a little in my entrance, causing me to wiggle under him. Eventually, the pain started to subside, giving way to more pleasure than I could have imagined. I started to moan and whimper for more inspite of myself.

Before Zero added a second finger, he kissed me, letting me get a little light-headed from the kiss before he inserted both fingers at the same time. I jumped a little, inhaling sharply, but Zero wouldn't let me break the kiss. I gripped his arms, letting my fingertips dig into his skin. He started stretching me a little more, letting the pleasure come a little quicker than the last time. I relaxed against Zero, letting out a wanton moan into our kiss.

It was Zero who broke the kiss when he thought I was ready. He looked at me, those caring deep gray eyes staring at me, like he was silently asking if I still wanted to do this.

"I'm alright, Zero. We can keep going," I whispered as I leaned up and hugged him. I whispered against the shell of his ear, "I think we're passed the point of no return anyway."

I felt Zero smile as he hugged me back. "If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

I nodded against his head. "Okay, Zero."

Zero gently laid me down again, looking into my eyes. I felt myself heat up again, just staring into Zero's eyes. They were exactly like mine, but there was always something different about his eyes than mine. Zero kept his gaze on me as he gently spread my legs and hooked one of my legs around his neck. My heart sped up in anticipation of what was to come. Zero took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, obviously settling his own nerves. He looked to me again, making me nod. Leave it to Zero to second guess himself.

Slowly, Zero pushed himself into me. I tightened up and arched my back, balling some of our sheets into my fists. My eyes screwed tightly shut from the sudden pain. Holy shit, this wasn't what I was expecting at all. Zero had stopped, I could still feel him filled within me. I slowly began to open my eyes, starting to get my senses back with Zero's hand against my cheek.

"I'm alright, Zero," I whispered to him when the stars that clouded my vision were starting to subside.

"I promise, the worst of it was over," he said.

I didn't want to ask how he knew, but I nodded when I was ready to continue, feeling beaded sweat drip down the side of my face. Zero began to slowly thrust into me, letting me feel the stars all over again. My leg started to slide down Zero's body as he continued to get gradually faster. Both of us were drenched with sweat as Zro pounded into me. He was almost on all fours, his sweat dripping onto my stomach with his head bowed.

"Damn, Ichiru...you're so hot and tight...I love it," he mustered out as he kept going.

I smiled, feeling more heat rise within me and feeling my end coming soon. I wanted to hold out for Zero. I really did. I felt Zero grab my length and start pumping it in tune with his thrusts, causing me to moan his name. I arched my back as soon as Zero his something deep in me that caused my vision to blur and make me see stars.

"Oh fuck," I moaned loudly. "Do that again!"

Zero slammed into me again, hitting that spot. I arched my back, making him hit it over and over with each thrust, bringing me closer to the edge. It didn't help that Zero was still pumping my length. When I felt myself go over to the edge, I made Zero let go of my length as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt my muscles clamp around his length as I released, biting down on Zero's shoulder to keep back that yell I wanted so much to let out. Zero wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my shoulder as he released in me. The warmth from Zero caused me to shudder in pleasure.

As soon as we came off our releases, Zero and I collapsed onto out bed, side-by-side. He looked into my eyes as I looked into his. His hand was lightly pressed to the side of my face. Zero had a small smile on his face. It was like his usual smile, but it was a smile that _I_ brought to him. I put my hand to the side of his face, cupping his cheek slightly. His face was as wet as mine, but I didn't care. I smiled to him, kissing his forehead this time.

"Thank you, Zero," I whispered against his forehead before I lightly kissed it again.

Zero smiled before he kissed my lips. "You're welcome, Ichiru," he whispered as he hugged me. "Let's get dressed before you and I catch a cold."

I nodded, with hardly any energy to attempt to find my clothes. I left that to Zero, who gathered all our clothes and piled them between us. He managed to find our boxers, put his on, and slide mine on. He tossed me a pair of pajama bottoms as he put on some. Then he slid a pajama shirt on me after he slid one of his on. I chuckled when I realized we had done this all in the dark. I relly had no idea if we were wearing the exact articles we were wearing before we went to bed. Not that I cared.

Zero and I slid back under the covers. Zero pulled me near him, wrapping his arms around me as I snuggled against his chest, tired as hell and vaguely remembering why the whole escapade had started in the first place. I didn't care that I was mad before, I was just happy to be with Zero. I looked toward Zero, seeing his eyes closed and a peaceful, yet happy, look on his sleeping face. I beamed with pride with the knowledge that I was the one to put that smile on his face. I kissed Zero's cheek lightly before laying back down and closing my eyes.

I may not be by Zero's side forever, but at least I know I was one with him at some point in our lives. It felt so right to be one with him. That's when I made the vow that I would become one with Zero in some form or another. That's all I want from this life.


End file.
